Forever and Always
by koolgirl95
Summary: Bella loves Edward more than her own life. Once when she visits...she remembers all the important moments of her time with him. Oneshot. R


Forever and Always

BPOV

I slowly walked down the pavement my hands tucked into my coat. I felt really cold. My fingers were icy but I couldn't care less.

The cold was never a matter to me now. I had got used to walking down the same place so many times that I could do it with my eyes closed.

Alice had asked me whether I needed company, but I had refused. I never wanted people to see me like that. Never.

I opened the gates to my destination. The FORKS CEMETRY.

The gate was cold- like touching ice. But I was used to it like I said. I walked to the headstone that I had stared at more than all the others in my life. The hot tears spilt onto my cheeks and I made no attempt to wipe them off.

I stared at the name and felt more tears spilling out.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Born: November 1, 1966_

_Died: November 1, 1991_

'_**May your soul always rest in peace'**_

I knelt in front of his grave crying my heart out. I always felt the need to remain controlled at home for Nessie.

Flashback:

Edward smiled at me. His eyes were teasing. I glared at him.

'Edward how did you manage this?' I asked him astounded. The meadow looked so beautiful.

There were small lights everywhere. In the centre a small table was set up. There were unlit candles on it.

'Only for you Bella.' He said turning to face me.

I felt myself blush at the way he looked at me when he said that. His eyes were full of love.

'Let us eat' he said catching hold of my hands and pulling me to the table.

'Edward this is beautiful' I whispered. He smiled.

'I know'

'What's the occasion?' I asked him. Asking him stuff like that wasn't embarrassing because he had been and was my best friend.

'This' he said and slipped around me. I whirled around and saw him on his knee. I felt my heart skip a beat.

'Oh my god' I whispered.

He pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a gold ring set with an emerald.

'Isabella Marie Swan, I love you very much and I want you to be by my side for the rest of forever. I can't live without you and I really cannot imagine how I will go to New York without you. Will you marry me?' he said his eyes confidant and loving.

'Yes' I whispered, tears were springing into my eyes.

He took me in his arms and kissed me.

That minute I realized I would get to keep Edward forever.

Forever and always.

End Flashback.

I traced his headstone lovingly like I always did.

I felt another ripple of pain slash through me.

When Edward had died it was like I had died with him. He had only been 25 years old. That was such a young age to die.

I remember how they hadn't let me see his body because it was 'unrecognizable'. He was broken beyond repair.

I shut my eyes replaying the scene of his funeral. The coffin had been kept closed. I had screamed and cried hysterically.

I had never been the same. People said time heals all wounds, but mine wasn't a wound. I was dead inside already.

Flashback:

'Aaaaaah! It hurts!'

'Come on one last push! Come on you can do it!' Samantha encouraged me. I gave one last push and suddenly cries filled the air.

Edward held my hand throughout and now he kissed my forehead. The baby's name was Renesmee. I had decided it long ago.

I know it's a weird name. But I felt it sort of fit her.

Edward looked so happy. His eyes sparkled with pride. He was holding Renes- our daughter.

End flashback

"Nessie is very happy. She wishes she had seen you. Jacob is a great guy Edward. He takes care of Nessie and me and best, he doesn't mind that I am broken and unrepairable." I hope you are happy wherever you are. I love you Edward. Forever and Always." I whispered sobs wrecking through my chest.

I got up slowly and left the cemetery. I walked slowly back to the house awaiting the next time I'd be back here.

The cold wind was harsh against my skin. I shivered once. I had seen Edward and I was content. I would join him someday.

EPOV

I felt pained at her pain. I wanted to cry every tear she shed but spirits couldn't cry.

I watched her pouring her heart out to me. But I knew it all.

I closed my eyes wishing I could feel her touch me. I really wanted her to. Then she got up wiped her face and started back. I saw her shiver once.

She was cold.

She had never really liked the cold. Or the wet.

I followed her. I couldn't leave her alone could I?

After all I was her guardian angel. We were meant to be together.

Forever and Always.

The End


End file.
